Dance the night away
by water wolf 100
Summary: It's the end of the term and the school is buzzing with excitment about the upcoming dance. But Nina doesn't want to go. Can Amber convince her to go? And if she does who will be her date? Fabina!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new House of Anubis story. After watching the newest episode (the one showed on the 11th) I decided to write this. I came up with the idea today and had a lot of fun thinking of how this would end up. And holy snap-monkeys! As I sit here typing this the song Brad Kavanagh (aka Fabian) sings on the Camp Rock: Around the World album is playing. This is totally untentional! If you've never heard the song he sings go look it up ASAP! It quadruples his already off the charts hotness! * insert fangirl squeal* OK enough rambling...I don't own House of Anubis or it's characters. If I did Fabian would have asked out Nina already. Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The inside of a Pepto-Bismol bottle. That's what Nina thought the inside of her room looked like. Ever since Patricia and Amber switched rooms a few weeks into the term the amount of pink had been growing. At first it had only been Amber's clothing but as the weeks passed it soon spread to her bed, artwork and even some of her school supplies.

Even though Amber had things of other colors, pink seemed to be her favorite. After several months Nina would have guessed she would get used to it. She was dead wrong. Every time Nina stepped into her room she was surprised by all the pink. On this particular day Nina walked in to see Amber sitting on her pink bed, writing in a pink journal wearing a pink dress. "Oh hi Nina," Amber said happily as she shut the door behind her. "Is it time for supper yet?"

"Not yet. Trudy said it won't be for ten minutes," Nina responded as she flopped down on her pink-free bed. Picking up a textbook on the floor Nina spent a few minutes flipping through its contents. After a while she heard Amber get up off her bed and go over to the desk the two shared. She put her journal in a drawer and locked it. She then picked something up off of the top of the desk and looked at it.

"Nina is this yours?" she asked. Nina glanced up to see Amber holding a small purple and gold book in her hand. It was Nina's photo album.

"Yeah. It's a photo album," she said as she looked back down at her book. Amber skipped over to Nina's bed and sat down next to her.

"Can I look at it?" Nina nodded and flipped a page in the book. Amber opened the photo album and started examining the pictures inside. "Is this your Gran?" Realizing that she wouldn't get much reading done Nina shut the book with a snap and set it behind her.

As Nina glanced down at the book in Amber's lap she saw the smiling face of her Gran looking back up at her. "Yeah that's her." It was a picture Nina had taken on her last birthday; her Gran was wearing her favorite green and yellow sundress and sweetly smiled at Nina. Her eyes seemed to glow with happiness and her sweet smile made Nina's heart melt with joy.

"She's adorable," Amber chimed. She flipped the pages and asked who every person in the album was. There were pictures of Nina, her Gran, her friends in America, neighbors, her house and her school. Every picture they looked at made Nina all the more excited to go home and see them at after the term was over. Amber finally reached the last page and paused a moment.

Nina turned her head away slightly from the picture. She didn't like looking at that one very much but her Gran insisted that she keep it there so she wouldn't forget that moment. "Those are my parents," Nina said softly. Amber looked up from the picture and stared at Nina for a second before looking back down.

"You look like your mum. You have the same eyes and the same smile," Amber said kindly. Nina scoffed and took the photo album from Amber and placed it back on the desk.

"No I don't think so. My mom was way prettier." Nina paused for a moment. She shook her head a lightly and said, "Come on. We better get down to supper." She pulled Amber off of her bed and dragged her out of the room.

By the time they got downstairs everyone else was sitting at the table. Amber sat down next to Mick and the two of them immediately started talking about a concert or something like that. Nina sat down next to Fabian and gave him a small smile. "Who's hungry?" Trudy asked. She set down a large platter of chicken in the middle of the table and Alfie and Jerome practically dove headfirst into it. They started shoveling food into their mouths like they didn't know when their last meal would be.

"You two are going to choke one of these days," Mara scolded from across the table. Jerome and Alfie glanced at each other, rolled their eyes and continued to ea rapidly. Everyone else filled their plates with Trudy's delicious cooking. Only Nina sat there with her plate empty. She didn't feel very hungry for some reason so she just sat there and watched everyone else eat.

"Nina, sweetie, is something wrong?" Trudy asked. Nina looked up and shook her heard.

"No I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry. I, I had a big lunch," she responded quickly. Fabian shot her a puzzled look. Nina was lying; in fact she didn't even eat lunch that day. The two of them had gone to see Fabian's uncle and they didn't have time to eat. The truth was Nina was thinking about other things besides food. Her only thoughts were about getting to go home and seeing her Gran and all her friends over the break.

"If Nina isn't going to eat can I have her helping?" Jerome asked with his mouth half full of food. Everyone at the table groaned and Alfie threw his napkin at Jerome's face. Nina chuckled and gestured towards the bowls of food in front of her. She then pushed her chair out and stood up from the table.

"I think I'm just going to head upstairs. I'll see you guys later." As Nina left the dining room everyone looked at each other silently. That was very un-Nina. The rest of the house finished eating and Mick and Fabian started doing the evening chores. Amber decided to go talk to Nina and she headed up to their room.

Amber found Nina lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. "Are you ok?" Amber asked. She sat down at the edge of Nina's bed and began fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Don't worry about it." Nina gave Amber a small smile and the blond shrugged and got off of the edge of the bed.

"All right, if you say so. Anyways, are you excited about next weekend?"

"What's next weekend? Amber stared at Nina in shock. Nina in response gave her a puzzled look.

"The end of term dance silly. At the end of both terms the school puts on a dance for all of us. It's so much fun! I can't believe you didn't know about it. I've been looking at dresses for weeks," Amber rattled off. Nina scoffed and shook her head. Dances weren't her thing, never had been and never will be. "What? Don't you want to go?"

Nina gave Amber a 'no duh' look and got up off of her bed. "I'll give you three reasons as to why I won't go to the dance. Number one, I can't actually dance. Number two, even if I could dance and wanted to go I wouldn't have anything to wear. Lastly number three, even if I did want to go and was able to get a dress I have more important things to do than to go to a dance." Nina then began opening drawers, searching for clothes to take back to America with her while school was out. Amber then grabbed hold of her wrist and looked her in the eyes. "You have to go to this dance. Half of the people who go to dances don't know how to dance so you won't be alone. Look at Mick; he can't dance to save his life. Don't tell him I said that by the way. And as for having nothing to wear, well I'm going shopping this Saturday. You can just come with me and we'll find you something amazing to wear."

"That still leaves me having other stuff to do," Nina argued. "The day after the dance I'm getting on a plane to go back home. I will have a lot of packing to do. I don't have time to think about a dance." Amber frowned and let go of Nina's wrist.

"Will you at least come shopping with me on Saturday? You haven't gotten the chance to go shopping since you came here. Please?" Amber gave Nina her best puppy dog eyes and no matter how hard Nina tried to fight it she couldn't resist.

"Fine. I'll go with you," she said regrettably. Knowing Amber, she would have a long, tiring day of shopping in store for her. This Saturday was going to be awful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well since I got like 8 reviews telling me to update I guess I'm going to update. I just have a few things to say before you get on with reading the chapter. #1-Joker236 has given Fabian a new title to describe his awsomeness. He is now known as a guitar-playing, adventurous, geeky, solar-system-loving ninja. #2-There is now proof that Fabian is not evil! So anyone out there who doubted his loyalness you should feel ashamed of yourselves! Those who doubted him shall be the next victams of the black bird and stuffed into the back of van by Victor and taken far far away. #3-Please review! That is all. **  
**  
Ok I lied that's not all. I'm a bit hyper now because of the large number of sour patch kids I had so please forgive my temporary increase in insanity levels! Oh and SIBUNA! (thanks Joker236 for getting me hooked on saying that.)**

* * *

Chapter 2

By the time Saturday came Nina was so sick of hearing about the dance that she was going to freak out if she heard about dresses, shoes, makeup or hair one more time. "I'm think bright pink," Amber said out loud. Nina, Fabian and Mara all looked over at her. The four of them were sitting in the living room working on homework.

"What are you going on about Amber?" Mara asked. Amber rolled her eyes and smiled.

"My dress silly. I want a bright pink dress. Hey Nina, after we finish these last few problems do you want to get going?" Mara and Fabian both turned to look at Nina, who had started rubbing her temples.

"I'm going shopping with Amber today, for the dance," Nina explained. Mara and Fabian's eyes grew wide. Nina looked at both of them then back at Amber. What was the big deal? Sure Nina wasn't happy about being dragged into dress shopping but why did Mara and Fabian look so freaked about that?

"Amber I don't think that's such a good idea. Nina's not ready to handle your kinda of shopping. Why don't you let me and Patricia come with you instead?" Mara pleaded. Amber shook her head.

"No. Nina and I haven't gotten to spend any time together, just as us roommates. It'll be fun and I'll go easy on her." Fabian and Mara gave Amber weary glances then sighed in defeat. Nina was now very worried. Maybe agreeing to go shopping with Amber was a bad idea.

"Well I'm going to go get my coat. We can leave whenever you want Amber," Nina said. She shut her textbook and put it in her bag. As she left the room she noticed someone behind her. She turned to see Fabian following her out of the room. "So should I be really concerned about going shopping with Amber?" Nina asked in a hushed tone.

Fabian glanced over his shoulder, took Nina's hand and led her up the stairs. "Well how to I put this? Amber is a very extreme shopper. She bounces back and forth between stores like a ping pong ball. No one ever wants to go shopping with her because of it." Nina felt her heart drop down into her stomach at the sound of that. Nina wasn't a shopper, she never had been. She was one of those goes to the mall once every four months or so and she usually bought one or two things at a time.

"I knew I should have faked sick this morning. Well, I might as well get this over with. Thanks for the warning." Fabian nodded and walked back downstairs as Nina ran into her room, found her coat and went to wait for Amber by the front door. Mick came from around the corner, saw Nina sitting there and gave her a puzzled look. "I'm going shopping with Amber," Nina explained when she noticed his expression. Mick stared at her, dumfounded, for a second then started laughing. Nina rolled her eyes and pushed him through the door to the living room. She was regretting this decision more and more with every passing second.

"So are you ready to go?" Amber asked sweetly as she bounded down the stairs. Nina gulped and nodded. The two of them opened the door to the house and made the short trek to the bus stop at the edge of the grounds. The bus came on time for once and the pair made their way onto the crowded bus. After a short ride the bus came to another stop and Amber tugged on Nina's coat sleeve. Fresh air cold greeted Nina as she got off the bus.

It was her first time visiting the town since she came to England and Nina was surprised to see how large it really was. It wasn't like London sized but it was much bigger than where she grew up. The paved streets were lined with boutiques, cafes and grocery stores of all shapes and sizes. Many of the buildings had retained their original old English charm, complete with fading bricks or old wooden planks and oak shutters against the windows.

Along the streets, lined with cast iron fences, were little tiny trees. Their leaves had long since fallen off and they looked a little bleak. The trees completely clashed with the decorations that were in store windows and on the outsides of the buildings. Strings of colorful lights shone in every window and some shops even had little decorated trees near the door. Everything was so Christmassy and magical.

A constant flow of people moved in and out of the various stores carrying bags and boxes with the names of different stores on them. Everyone was bundled up with coats, scarves, mittens and hats. As Nina stood staring at the town she spotted a flash of pink move in the corner of her eye. Nina snapped her head to the right just in time to see Amber run into a store. "Amber! Wait for me!" Nina yelled. She weaved past a group of shoppers and ducked into the store. Amber was running back and forth across the store looking at dresses, shoes and handbags. Nina just stood there and watched as she took dresses off the racks and piled them high in her arms.

"Nina come here!" Amber called. She managed to beckon Nina over to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were. Nina sat and watched as Amber tried on eleven different dresses of every shape, color and style imaginable. After dress number six they all started to look the same to Nina. Eventually Amber emerged from the dressing room wearing her normal clothes.

Leaving the pile of dresses on the return rack Amber briskly walked out of the store with Nina jogging to keep up. The pair then went into the next shop where Amber did the exact same thing with another set of dresses. The same thing happened in the third, fourth and fifth stores they went to. "Amber, they're all beautiful dresses. Can you just pick on?" Nina asked irritably. It was getting close to lunchtime and Nina was hungry.

"Of course not. The dress has to be perfect; it's the most important part of the dance. It has to be fabulous and even if these are gorgeous they just aren't right. Maybe we should take a break and get some lunch." Nina let out a sigh of relief. That was the best thing she had heard all day. Amber took Nina by the arm and the two walked out of the store and out into the cold winter air.

Amber led the way through the crowded streets. It was even more crowded now than it was when they got into town. The sidewalks were packed with Christmas shoppers. Suddenly Amber turned left and led Nina down a side street that was much less crowded. This street looked more old fashioned than the rest of the town—the buildings looked more dated. Some had old wooden signs hanging on hinges in front of the door and the street was made of cobblestone rather than cement.

On the corner there was what looked like a small café. Amber stopped in front of it and opened the door. "You're going to love this place Nina. It has the most amazing food in the world." Nina stepped inside after Amber and followed her to a seat in the back of the shop.

The inside of the café was painted deep greens and reds and had a black and white checkered floor. A low counter separated the kitchen from the dining area and numerous tables and chairs sat scattered around the floor. All of the tables had delicate white tablecloths on them and the chairs were all cushioned with plush red and green pillows. In the corner of the café there was a beautiful tree lit up with gold lights and a shining star on top.

Amber and Nina sat down and a young waitress came over with a smile on her face. "Good afternoon ladies. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked with a very thick Scottish accent.

"Yes I'll have cup of herbal tea with a hint of mint in it please," Amber said cheerfully.

"Can I get a small mug of cider? No whipped cream on top please," Nina said as she looked at the menu. The waitress jotted down what they wanted and went back into the kitchen.

"So what looks good?" Amber asked. She watched Nina as she stared at the menu.

"Well since I have no idea what half this stuff is I can't really tell you what looks good." Amber laughed and looked at the menu herself. "I just want something hot. I'll try pretty much anything once."

"Want me to get you something? Or we could split something. Some of the meals here are really big but I don't know how hungry you are."

"We can split something. I'm hungry but not really hungry. I can last until supper. You can pick something and we can split it," Nina said with a smile. The waitress then came back with their drinks and set them down on the table.

"So what can I get you girls?" She took a pen out from behind her ear and set it against the notepad.

"We're going to split roast pork. But could you put the apple sauce on the side please? Oh and can we also have some Banoffee pie? A small slice each would be perfect," Amber asked. The waitress nodded while she wrote everything down. As she walked away Nina gave her a puzzling look.

"What's Banoffee pie?" she asked wearily.

"You'll see. It's fabulous. This café makes the best in the whole area. So after we're done eating we still need to finish our shopping. I have one more store I want to check. If they don't have the perfect dress no one will. Then we need to find you a dress," Amber said with a mischievous grin.

"Amber I told you, I'm not going to the dance," Nina argued.

"And I told you that you aren't missing it." Amber crossed her arms in determination. Nina then began rubbing her temples again. If Amber kept this up it was going to be a long and tiring afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah I wrote two chapters in one night? Where was this speed writing when I was working on my Maximum Ride story? Oh well, Skip the plot bunny has returned to me and that's all that matters. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Oh and links to Nina and Amber's dresses are on my profile. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**Chapter 3

* * *

It took about ten minutes for the waitress to bring Nina and Amber their food. When she set the platter down in front of them Nina was blown away by how good it looked and smelled. She cut the pork in half and took some and put it on a separate plate the waitress had given her.

As she bit into the pork Nina's taste buds exploded. It was perfectly seasoned and cooked to that just right temperature. It had to be one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten. "It's good isn't it?" Amber asked. She was slowly eating her food as well but also watching Nina with an amused smile on her face.

"It's amazing. Where did you find this place?"

"Right after Mick and I started dating we were walking around looking for somewhere to eat and we found this place. I've been coming here ever since. Not many people know about it though, but I like it this way. It's quiet." Nina then realized that Amber was right; there were very few people in the café. There was one older lady sitting in the corner drinking some tea and also a middle age man in a business suit. Amber and Nina finished the pork and the waitress then brought out what Amber had called Banoffee pie. "It's just pie with banana and toffee flavoring. You'll love it," Amber said as she took a forkful of the dessert. Nina took a fork and cut off a pit of the pie. Amber was right, it was delicious. The flavor combination was hard to describe but it defiantly was good.

"Here's your bill ladies. Have a good day," the waitress said. She set down a piece of paper in front of them and walked away. Nina reached into her bag to get her wallet but Amber held up her hand.

"No. I've got it Nina. You agreed to use your Saturday to come shopping with me. The least I can do is cover your bill." Amber pulled out her wallet, which surprisingly wasn't pink, and set out the exact amount on the table. Nina bit her lip but didn't argue back. It was useless trying to argue with Amber on anything.

With a small wave to the waitress the pair walked out of the café and back out into the cold afternoon air. Nina was in a much better mood now that she had eaten, though she still wasn't sure if she could keep up with Amber's feverish shopping pace. She was about to suggest staying behind to window shop while Amber went to find a dress when Amber grabbed her coat sleeve and dragged her down the sidewalk. "Right there! That's the one! It's absolutely perfect, I love it!" Amber squealed. Nina looked up to see the dress she was talking and she found herself staring at a pink explosion. "Let's go in. I have to try it on!" Amber pulled Nina into the store and asked the sales clerk if she could try on the dress.

The dress was so large Nina had to help Amber get into it and zip it up. "Oh I love it, it's so me!" Amber exclaimed again. Nina took a step back to look at the dress. Without a doubt it was just Amber's style. It was hot pink, had a ball gown skirt with pickups everywhere. At each pickup was a small rhinestone bead. The top of the dress was covered with sparkly little gems. The back side of it also had a bunch of gems. Amber was shrieking with happiness and Nina just rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction.

"Are we done now?" Nina asked. Deep down she knew that they weren't. Amber had much more in store for them.

"Of course not. I need to get some shoes still, and then we have to get you a dress. We aren't leaving here without getting you a dress."

"Ok Amber you win. Since you aren't going to let me skip the dance I might as well go along with this willingly. I'll find a dress, but it has to be one I like. And no dragging me around to look at a bunch of different dresses. Deal?" Nina stuck out her hand and Amber took it and shook it firmly. After Amber got out of her pink explosion dress Nina began walking around the store, gazing at all the dresses. Most of them were poufy, sparkly and not Nina's style.

"See anything you like?" Amber asked. Nina shook her head and Amber sighed. "All right. Let me pay for this then we'll go to another store. You have a lot of choices here, most of these boutiques carry formal dresses. Amber went over to the cashier and paid for her dress. The girl behind the counter put it into a big bag and handed it back to Amber.

They left the store and went into the one right next door. Amber went to go browse the shoes while Nina checked the dress selection. Even with the dozens of different dresses to choose from there wasn't a single one Nina liked. Maybe it was meant to be; maybe she wasn't supposed to go to the dance. "Nina!" Amber called. Nina turned, expecting Amber to ask her opinion on some pair of shoes. To her surprise she was looking at some of the dresses as well. "What do you think of this one? I know you don't like sparkles and glitter and such. Is this more your style?" Amber held up a dress and Nina looked it over.

It was a pale pink, which Nina thought was rather pretty. She was shocked to find herself thinking that. The pale pink was much more subtle than the bright pink Amber seemed to like so much, maybe that's why she liked this one more. The dress wasn't full length. Nina guessed it would go down to around her knees. There was a thick black ribbon that went around the waist and tied into a bow on the side. The dress was completely devoid of sparkle or glitter of any sort. Nina smiled and nodded. "I like it. I think I'll try it one. Thanks Amber." She took the dress from Amber and headed back into the dressing rooms. Amber followed behind excitedly.

As Nina put on the dress she found it fit like a glove. The hem ended just above her knees and the skirt swished around when she moved. She opened the door to the dressing room and Amber gasped in amazement. "Oh Nina it's beautiful! You look amazing! Come here and look at yourself." Amber pulled Nina over to the big mirror in the corner and placed Nina right in front of it.

"Amber I think you're over exaggerating. It's a pretty dress but I wouldn't go as far as you are," Nina protested. In shock, Amber stared at Nina. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Nina Nina Nina. What am I going to do with you? Here, try this." Amber pulled a hair tie off her wrist and gathered up a bunch of Nina's curly hair and placed it in a messy bun of sorts. "Now imagine you with makeup, slightly more styled hair and tell me that dress doesn't look amazing," Amber whispered. Nina rolled her eyes at Amber and pulled the hair tie out.

"I still think you're going too far with this," Nina said.

"Actually I'm not. You know who you look like? You look like your mum. This dress is the same color as the one in your photo. Plus when your hair was pulled back it made you look even more like her." Nina looked back into the mirror, trying to imagine the picture of her mom. She spent such little time looking at it she had to think for a moment of her mom's clothing in it. With startling realization Nina found that Amber was right.

"Ok. I'll get the dress," Nina finally said. Amber clapped her hands with joy and hugged Nina.

"We're going to have so much fun," Amber cheered. Nina changed back into her street clothes and paid for her dress. "Don't worry," Amber said as they walked out of the store. "I have the perfect pair of shoes for you to wear. Oh and jewelry. You don't have to worry about a thing." Nina then realized that Amber had forgotten her quest for shoes but decided to not say anything about it. Amber had dozens of shoes that would go with her dress; she didn't need to get another pair. Besides, Nina was exhausted and just wanted to go back to Anubis House.

"Ready to head back?" Nina asked hopefully.

"Yep. I can use a pair of shoes I already have," Amber replied. She sat on a bench at the bus stop and looked down the street for it to come. Nina smiled; it was amazing how little got past Amber. It was like she could read minds. As they sat waiting for the bus Nina let her mind wander to the upcoming dance. It was her first time going to a school dance and she was a little nervous. Though if she could survive going to boarding school in another country, break one of the biggest school rules by going into the forbidden attic and work to solve an ancient riddle and try to find buried treasure a school dance shouldn't be too bad.

Feeling someone tap on her shoulder brought Nina out of her thoughts. "Nina didn't you hear me?" Amber asked. Nina turned to face Amber and gave an apologetic smile. "I asked if you know who you want to go to the dance with."

"Well, um, no. Since I just found out I was going to the dance today I haven't given it that much thought. Probably no one though," Nina answered. Amber opened her mouth to say something but the honk of the bus horn interrupted her thoughts. Nina silently thanked the bus for saving her from answering a question she probably didn't want to be asked.

Amber and Nina spent the bus ride in silence, and the walk back to Anubis house in silence for that matter. Amber seemed to be deep in thought about something and Nina was just too tired to speak. She was planning on flopping down on her bed and not moving until Monday morning. They opened the door to Anubis House and found everyone sitting in the living room. "We're back!" Amber called happily. "And I'm happy to announce that Nina will now be joining us for the dance next week." Nina rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. They both walked into the living room and Amber started telling Mick all about her dress and that she would make sure they matched. Nina on the other hand draped her dress bag over a chair and fell face first on the couch.

"Tough day?" Fabian asked in a low voice. Nina looked up and saw him looking down at her, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Don't get me started. I have a headache, I don't even want to get up right now," Nina muttered into the couch pillow. Fabian chuckled and went back to reading his book. As tired as Nina was she couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was the fact she was lying on a couch instead of in a bed. Maybe it was because she was in a room with a lot of other people who were all talking at once. Or maybe it had to do with the fact her brain was in overdrive thinking about what Amber said about getting a date to the dance. Yeah, it was probably that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the chapter I've been promicing everyone! Sorry for the late post but I was distracted...by Facebook...for two hours...so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. You guys have all been amazing with reviews and I really appreciate it :) Now I have a question for all of you-what has been for favorite Fabina moment so far? (yes I know most people spell it Fabiana but I spell it Fabina haha just so I can be more unique :p) But seriously I want to know cuz there are so many great moments and every single one makes me fangirl squeal with pure excitement cuz those two are so adorable together! I can't believe we have to wait until next week for new episodes! It's going to be torture! Oh there I go again with teh rambling...enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

For the next week all Amber could talk about was the dance. Every day she would sit in front of her mirror and try out different hair styles and look at different colors of nail polish. She would always ask Nina about one color or another or which hairstyle she preferred. Nina on the other hand gave the dance very little thought.

Thursday evening Amber was sitting there playing with her hair as usual, when she turned to Nina and asked, "So Nina, any more thought on who you want to go to the dance with? You're running out of time you know." Nina set down her notebook and glared at Amber.

"I don't think I'm going to have a date. If no one has asked me yet I doubt anyone will," Nina responded.

"What about Fabian?"

"Wh-what about him?"

"Don't play dumb Nina. I know you fancy him. And it looks like he fancies you a bit as well," Amber said with a small smirk on her gentle face. Nina's brain scrambled, she had to think of something to tell Amber. She did like Fabian, a lot actually, but there was no way that she would tell Amber that. She would turn herself over to Victor and confess of all the rules they broke before she admitted to liking Fabian. "OK so you won't admit it. But if Fabian asked you would you say yes?"

"I guess so, but I don't see that happening so there's nothing to worry about," Nina said flatly. Amber grinned and went back to taking her makeup off. The grin made Nina feel very nervous. Hopefully Amber wasn't up to anything. Nina wouldn't put it past her.

Nina tried to go back to working on her homework but she couldn't bring herself to focus. Eventually Nina realized that she wasn't going to get it done that night so she put her notebook back in her bag. "I'm going to go get some fresh air," Nina finally said. Amber nodded and Nina quickly crosses the room and stepped out into the hallway. A floor below Nina could hear the grandfather clock chime. Nina checked her watch, it was eight fifteen. She had plenty of time to walk around and clear her head.

In the living room Nina heard the TV. Jerome, Patricia and Alfie were watching a movie and Mara was sitting at the dining room table reading a book. Mick and Fabian were nowhere to be seen so Nina assumed they were in their room. It was too cold to go outside so Nina settled with walking down random hallways to kill time. She had made her third lap around the house when she heard someone walking behind her. "Hey Nina!" Fabian called. "What are you doing?"

"Just walking. I needed to get out of my room."

"Amber driving you mad?"

"Just a little. Every other sentence that comes out of her mouth has something to do with this dance. I don't know how much more I can take." Fabian smiled sympathetically and the two continued walking down the long hallway.

"Hey Nina," Fabian asked after a few minutes. "I was wondering if you would, um, if you would like to go to the dance. With me." Nina stopped in her tracks and looked up at Fabian. He was looking down at his shoes but Nina could see the blush rapidly growing in his cheeks. Nina felt her own face flush slightly and she tried to get control of the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," Nina managed to say. Fabian's head shot up, a huge smile across his face. Nina couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you two doing wandering about?" a stern voice asked. Nina and Fabian whirled around to see Victor standing behind them, clearly irritated. "It's after nine o'clock. Ms. Martin you should be upstairs. Get going." Nina gulped, waved good-bye to Fabian and ran down the hall and up the stairs. She quickly shut her bedroom door behind her and sighed loudly.

"What happened to you?" Amber asked from her bed. She was sitting underneath her covers, a fashion magazine in her hands. "Your face is all red." Nina stammered for a moment. She didn't want to tell Amber that Fabian asked her to the dance because she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I was on the other side of the house and Victor saw me and told me to get back upstairs. So I ran the whole way as fast as I could," Nina lied. Well, part of it was a lie. She wasn't on the other side of the house; she had been about three feet from the stairs when Victor found her and Fabian talking.

Amber gave an 'I know you're lying' look and got out of bed. She looked straight into Nina's eyes and then broke out into a big smile. "You just got asked to the dance didn't you!" she squealed. "Tell me everything!" She sat down cross-legged next to Nina on her bed.

"There's not much to tell. There really isn't," Nina protested.

"It was Fabian wasn't it?" Amber was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Nina looked down at her lap, a blush growing in her cheeks and nodded ever so slightly. Amber squealed and hugged Nina tightly. "This is so exciting! I can't believe this!" Nina rolled her eyes and pushed Amber off her bed.

With a laugh Amber got back into her bed. Nina shook her head and turned off the light and settled into her warm blankets. Just as she was about to fall asleep a loud vibrating sound woke her up. "Amber, who's texting you?" Nina asked irritably.

"Sorry Nina, it's just Mick. He asked me if you were acting strange because Fabian was acting very un-Fabian," Amber said.

"Well tell Mick if he wants to know what's going on he can ask Fabian because I'm going to bed. Goodnight Amber," Nina said firmly. Nina rolled over and shut her eyes firmly, trying to ignore the clicking sound of Amber's texting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Nina robotically reached for her alarm clock and hit the off button. Opening her eyes slowly she stretched and sat up. The cold air sent shivers down her spine and she reached for the hoodie at the foot of her bed. "I hate your alarm clock," Amber muttered from her bed. With a shrug Nina climbed out of bed and began rummaging through her drawers for something to wear to school.

"Don't we have that biology test today? Nina asked. When Amber shrugged Nina began digging through her bag and found her day planner. "Yeah it's today." Nina found all her clothes and made her way down the hall to the bathroom—luckily she was the first one there that morning. Turning the cold water on, Nina splashed her face repeatedly until she was side awake. Patting her face with a towel the realization of what happened last night hit her in the face. Fabian had asked her to the dance.

"Whoever's in there better hurry up! We don't have all morning," Patricia's sharp voice called from the other side of the door. She wasn't much of a morning person.

"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying," Nina muttered under her breath. She threw on her uniform and quickly got ready. As she opened the door to the bathroom Patricia shoved past her in a rush.

"Took you long enough," Patricia spat. With a huff she slammed the door and Nina shook her head and walked away. Nina grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Amber wasn't in the room which was strange because it always took her forever to get ready.

Just then an ear piercing shriek filled the entire house. Nina jumped in the air and ran down the stairs to find the source of the shriek. As she rounded the corner she smacked straight into Fabian and the both fell to the floor. "What happened?" he asked.

"No clue. But that shriek sounded a lot like Amber," Nina responded. Fabian stood up and held out his hand to Nina. She took it and he lifted her to her feet. The sound of sobbing floated in from another room so Nina and Fabian went around to search. Eventually they found the source of the sound. Amber was sitting on the floor of the laundry room, clutching a pink blouse. Trudy was crouched in front of her, trying to calm her down.

"Amber what happened?" Fabian asked. They both sat down next to Amber as she continued wailing. She held out the pink blouse to Nina who took it in her hands.

"Amber, is this…part of your uniform?" Nina asked wearily. Amber nodded and continued to sob. Nina wrapped her arms around Amber in a secure hug. "I'm so sorry Amber."

"I wonder how this happened. I just did Amber's whites yesterday. What could have happened? All of them are like this," Trudy said to herself. Fabian looked over at the washing machine and frowned slightly at it. He stood up, opened the door and reached inside.

"I think this might have something to do with it," Fabian said. In his hand was a single red sock. Nina and Trudy both stared at the sock in surprise. Trudy was always so careful with the laundry. She would never let something like that get past her.

Amber then straightened up and looked at the sock in Fabian's hand. "Let me see it," she demanded. She took it in her hand and rage slowly began to flare in her eyes. "Jerome. Jerome is the only person here who has red socks like this. He's dead. Totally and utterly dead." Amber's sadness was slowly turning into fury and Nina backed away before she exploded.

"Now sweetie I'm sure you're mad. And I'm almost positive this is Jerome's sock. I saw it in the basket yesterday. But before you do anything that'll get you into trouble you need to go find a uniform to wear. You don't want to be late for school now do you?" Trudy said in her usual peppy attitude. Amber wiped the tears off her face and stood up.

"Amber if you don't have another blouse you can you one of mine," Nina said as Amber left the laundry room. She gave a small nod and walked out. Her sniffling could be heard down the entire hallway. Trudy then ushered Nina and Fabian out of the laundry room and back into the living room. Mara and Patricia were sitting there talking about the biology test when they saw them come in.

Mara smiled and waved at them but Patricia simply glared. "And a good morning to you too," Nina said as she sat down. Jerome, Mick and Alfie soon joined them at the table. Amber arrived shortly after wearing one of Nina's blouses. She walked over to Jerome and smacked him hard in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his sore arm.

"For ruining my school clothes. Mess with my stuff again and it'll be a lot more than your arm that's sore," Amber said angrily. Jerome snickered and then took a big bite of eggs. After breakfast Nina and Fabian ducked out of the building as soon as they could. They were trying to avoid Mick. Fabian never told him what had happened the night before and apparently neither had Amber. Luckily the laundry fiasco distracted everyone during breakfast but neither Nina nor Fabian wanted to take any chances.

"You know, we might as well tell the others. They're going to find out tomorrow anyways," Nina suggested as they walked along.

"You're right. The question is how do we tell them?"

"I don't think it matters. Once Jerome and Alfie find out we're never going to hear the end of it," Nina said as she pondered. Once those two found out both her and Fabian would be subjected to endless teasing. As they neared the school pounding footsteps behind them made Nina and Fabian turn. Jerome and Alfie were tearing across the grounds at top speed. They didn't seem to notice Nina or Fabian as they came closer and closer.

"Look out!" Fabian shouted. He grabbed Nina and pulled her out of the way of the racing boys. Somehow he lost his footing and the both them tumbled to the ground in a heap. "You know, we really have to stop doing this," Fabian said as they tried to untangle themselves.

"Tell me about it. Hold on, I think my bag is caught on your arm," Nina responded. Somehow they managed to get untangled and then sat on the damp ground laughing. "If the day before the dance is this crazy, I'm interested in seeing what tomorrow will be like." Fabian chuckled and scrambled to his feet.

"You're right," Fabian agreed. He extended his hand out to Nina and lifted her to her feet. But this time he didn't let go of her hand until they got into the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know some of the doesn't match what goes on in the show. Let's just pretend for simplicity sake that Amber and Mara get along. Since this technically takes place later on than where the story is now I'm going to pretend this is what happens. This is my longest chapter yet and there's only a little more left to write about. I do have another story idea bouncing around in my head. Joker236 wants me to write it so at the end of the story I'll give you all some info on it. Or if you really want to know about it PM me. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! **

* * *

Chapter 5

After the morning's insanity, the rest of Friday went pretty smoothly. Mick didn't say anything to Nina or Fabian about the dance and the whole day was relatively drama free. Relatively. Jerome tried asking a girl in their history class to the dance and she slapped him in the face. Apparently when he asked her he also used a bad pick-up line.

During supper everyone was lost in their own conversations when Jerome turned to face Nina. "Say Nina, since neither of us actually has a date tomorrow, would you like to be my date to the dance?" Nina, who had been taking a bite of pasta, started coughing and choking. Fabian quickly handed her a glass of water and Mara began gently patting her on the back.

When Nina was finally able to breathe again she looked up at Jerome and said, "Excuse me?" She stared at him bewildered. This had come out of nowhere and Nina was totally shocked.

"I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but I need a date. So I thought I'd ask you," Jerome said. He gave a small smirk and Nina stammered a moment, trying to think of how to respond.

"Well Jerome, here's the thing. I already have a date," Nina said apologetically.

"You? Who would ask you?" Patricia scoffed.

"I did," Fabian finally said. The entire room fell dead silent. All eyes were on Fabian and Nina. Amber quietly clapped to herself and grinned at Mick. The pasta that Alfie was eating fell out of his mouth. Mara was looking back and forth between them s if she couldn't figure out what had just happened. Jerome and Patricia both sat there silently, in total and utter shock. Nina looked at Fabian then back at her fellow housemates and grinned sheepishly. Suddenly Jerome began laughing hysterically.

"This is too much. Rutter, you and Nina are going? Together? I-I can't believe it," Jerome managed to say while laughing. He wiped tears out of his eyes and pounded his fist on the table. "I can't believe you actually asked someone Rutter."

"Shut up Jerome. I think it's sweet," Mara defended. Amber and Mick both nodded in agreement. Patricia shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of food, uninterested in the conversation. Alfie was still frozen in shock; his eyes wide, mouth agape.  
"Alfie if you sit there with your mouth like that you'll catch flies," Trudy said as she walked in the room. "What's everyone so silent about?"

"Nothing," Nina, Fabian, Mara, Mick and Amber all said at the same time. Trudy looked at them oddly, shrugged her shoulders and went back into the kitchen. The rest of the meal was spent in complete silence.

Later that night Nina and Amber were sitting in their room. Amber was brushing her hair and Nina was writing an e-mail to her Gran. "That was an interesting supper wasn't it?" Amber asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, it sure was. Jerome really surprised me," Nina agreed.

"He surprised all of us I think. I wonder if he fancies you."

"Doubtful. I think he just wants a date so his self esteem wouldn't take a blow or something. Who did he go with last year?"

"Nelly Wilson. She was in our class but she switched schools halfway through the second term last year. I think it had something to do with her grades. She was a sweet girl and I think she fancied Jerome a bit. Don't know what she saw in him though." Nina shook her head, trying to imagine a girl liking Jerome. He never took anything seriously and all he ever did was play pranks on people.

Amber then got out of her chair and went over to her closet. She pulled her dress out and hung it up on a hook. "I still haven't picked out a necklace to wear with this. Should I wear one?" Amber stood there pondering while Nina finished her e-mail. Her Gran had told her what time her flight back to America was going to be and she had just asked what time she was going to arrive home. "Nina?" Amber called. "Nina!" Nina snapped her head up to see Amber standing in front of her with a big pink box filled with sparkly jewelry. "What do you think? Is there anything here that would go with my dress?

"Amber, I'm not the right person to ask this. You're going to have to figure it out on your own." Amber frowned and shut the box. A light knock made them both jump and Amber dove forward and hid her dress under a blanket.

"It might be Mick," Amber said when Nina gave her a puzzled look. "I don't want him to see it yet."

"Amber it's not a wedding dress," Nina said as she got up to open the door. Standing there was Mara and Patricia. "What's up?" Nina asked. The scurried into the room and Nina shut the door.

"We want details. Well, it's mostly me that wants details but I made Patricia come with me," Mara said. Nina gave them a confused look and Mara sighed. "Details about how you ended up becoming Fabian's date."

"There's not a lot to tell. Yesterday I was walking around before lights out and Fabian came up to me and asked me. That's it," Nina said. Mara looked pleased with Nina's answer but Patricia snickered. That made Nina very nervous.

"What about this morning then?" she asked. Nina stood there, puzzled, for a moment but her eyes grew wide when she realized what Patricia was talking about. When Fabian had held her hand as they neared the school. Patricia must have seen them. "I saw you two, so don't bother trying to deny it." Amber and Mara looked back and forth between Patricia and Nina. Neither of them had any idea of what was going on.

Nina looked down at her feet, trying to hide the growing blush in her cheeks. She really couldn't tell Patricia about it, she could barely figure it out herself. It had just sort of happened. "I don't know how to explain it. I really don't," Nina said softly.

"Then why don't you just admit you like Fabian and we can all move on with our lives? But I understand if you don't want to. Maybe Alfie and Jerome can get it out of Fabian when I tell them about it," Patricia said with an evil smile.

"No!" Nina yelled. "All right, I'll admit it. I like Fabian. Happy? Just don't tell Jerome and Alfie. Neither of us will hear the end of it if they find out."

"Fine I won't say anything. I'm sure they'll find out on their own someday." Nina was about to argue back when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. The door creaked open and Trudy stuck her head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have something for Amber," she said. The door opened up fully and Trudy walked in holding a basket of clothes.

"My clothes!" Amber cried. She took the basket from Trudy and began to look through the clothes. The once pink blouses were back to being pure white again.

"It took quite a bit but I finally got the pink out of them. Oh and girls I recommend going back to your rooms soon. Victor will be calling for lights out any minute now." Patricia scowled but followed Trudy as she left the room. Mara followed after and shut the door as she left. Nina then started to work on packing her suitcase, as if nothing had happened. Amber slammed Nina's suitcase shut and stared at her.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Amber demanded.

"Not really. Can I finish packing now? I have a lot to do if I want to be ready to leave on Sunday." Amber huffed and moved away from Nina's bed. With everything that had happened in this past week she Nina was behind on packing. A few minutes later Victor's sharp voice could be heard throughout the house telling them it was time for lights out. Nina shut her suitcase and climbed into bed. With a click she shut off the light and settled down into her warm covers. Just as she was falling asleep Nina thought about what had happened between her and Fabian earlier on. She would never tell a living soul, but she had wished he had held her hand just a bit longer.

* * *

The next morning Amber woke up earlier than normal. She shoved the covers off and climbed out of bed. Trying to not wake her roommate she pulled her dress out of the closet again and hung it up on a hook. She then sat down on her bed with her large jewelry box and tried again to find something to go with the dress. Everything was either too sparkly or not the right cut of diamond or wouldn't look right with the dress. "This is impossible!" Amber sighed louder than she had intended. She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked over at Nina. The brunette stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes.

Amber sighed and looked back down at her jewelry. She would have to try finding something later. She had a lot to do to get ready. Gathering up her things Amber silently walked out of the room and into the bathroom. After a long hot shower Amber wrapped her hair in a towel and got dressed. She put on a button up pink shirt and a black skirt. For once she didn't bother putting make-up on since she would be doing it later that night.

When she got back into her room Nina was awake and finishing up her packing. "Good morning," Nina said cheerfully. Amber smiled and set her things back on her bed.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Amber asked.

"More or less yeah. I mean I think the dance will be fun but I'm just not comfortable with the whole dancing thing. I've never gotten the hang of it. But I'll try my hardest to have fun, I promise." Amber smiled and hugged Nina tightly. Nina broke off the hug and gathered up her stuff to take a shower. They still had a little while before breakfast so Amber sat down in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair.

When Nina came back in the two girls headed down to breakfast. The only other people down there were Fabian, Mara and Mick. On Saturdays Jerome, Alfie and Patricia all like to sleep in. "Morning," Fabian called when he saw Nina and Amber walk in. Trudy came out a minute later with a plate of pancakes. The small group ate the entire stack.

"All right. Nina and Mara, are you two ready to get ready?" Amber asked when they were done eating.

"Amber, we still have hours before the dance," Nina protested.

"You've never seen Amber get ready for a dance. I think a three legged sloth moves faster than Amber," Mick whispered. Amber heard him and gave him a glare. Her face soon softened up though, she could never stay angry at him. "Well you girls have fun pampering yourselves. I'm going to go out for a run." Mick carried his plate into the kitchen and set it on the counter. He waved good-bye, gave Amber a peck on the cheek and left the room. Amber jumped up and skipped around the table to where Nina and Mara were sitting. She grabbed them by the wrists and pulled them up from the table.

She handed them their plates and pushed them into the kitchen, then pushed them right back out. "Fabian, remind the boys that our floor is off limits until the dance. We don't want you guys prowling around while we're trying to get ready. Time to go work my magic!" Amber grinned and shoved Nina and Mara out the door. Fabian just sat there shaking his head. Sometimes he didn't get girls.

As the three girls reached the top of the stairs they saw Patricia walking down. "When you're done come to my room. We're going to start getting ready," Amber called as she walked past. Patricia gave a small wave and tiredly trudged into the living room. Mara ducked into her room as they passed by it and she soon emerged with her dress in hand.

Amber found her box of curlers and plugged them in. While they heated up she found all her makeup and spread it out on the vanity. "Why are we making an all day thing out of this?" Nina asked.

"Because beauty takes time. Now sit down. Have you figured out what you're going to do with your hair?" Nina sat down cross-legged on her bed and shook her head. "All right. Then you're at my mercy." Nina gulped; this could go bad very quickly. Amber got on the bed and began playing with Nina's hair, pulling it up into a bun and then a ponytail and then back into a bun again.

"Amber, go easy on her," Mara cautioned. Nina silently thanked Mara for being on her side. The door then opened and Patricia walked in with her dress. The curler box beeped and Amber got to work on doing everyone's hair. While the curlers were in Patricia's hair she took a curling iron and worked with Mara's natural curls. Patricia helped Nina pick out a color of nail polish and they painted each other hands.

When Patricia's hair was done curling Amber took the curlers out and started reheating them. She then took a huge bag of bobby pins and began twisting sections of her hair back and pinning it up. Nina pained Mara's nails and when Amber was done working on Patricia's hair she made Nina sit in a chair while she curled her hair. "Nina, stop fidgeting. Do you want to get burnt?" Amber scolded. She curled the last few sections then took a hair tie and pulled her hair back into a low side ponytail.

"Hey Amber, where's your brown eyeliner? Mine ran out the other day," Mara asked. She was digging through Amber's endless supply of makeup with little success.

"In the bag with the green polka dots," Amber responded. Amber stepped back to look at Nina's hair and snapped her fingers. She ran over to her jewelry box and opened one of the little drawers in it. She came back holding a headband with little diamonds on it. "I know you don't like a lot of sparkle but this will look so perfect with your hair," Amber said as she placed the headband on the top of Nina's head.

Nina took a quick moment to examine her hair; it was curled in large rings and back in a side ponytail on the left side. The thin headband sparkled in the light. Even though Mick wasn't kidding about Amber being slow, she had to admit her hair looked nice. Mara's and Patricia's looked really nice too. Mara's hair was all down, lying in curls around her face. Two small strands had been pulled back and were pinned behind her head to keep her hair from getting in her face. Patricia had a lot of her hair pinned up in a bun but her bangs were left down to line her face.

With everyone else's hair done Amber began working on her own. While her curlers were in she began applying her makeup. Mara was just about done so she worked on painting Amber's toes. Nina sat down in front of all the makeup, completely unsure of what to do. Makeup had never been her thing. She usually tried to avoid putting it on. Patricia noticed her confusion and sat down to help her. "Don't worry, I won't go overboard," she reassured. Nina relaxed a bit when she heard that. While Nina was getting her makeup on, Amber had finished her hair and was putting the final touches of makeup on.

Amber's hair was all up in a messy, curly bun. She had a thick headband with lots of glitter and sparkles on. Her makeup wasn't much different than normal; there was just more of it on. Mara had minimal makeup on, same with Patricia. After what seemed like forever Nina's makeup was done. She examined it carefully in the mirror. Patricia had stayed true to her word, she hadn't gone overboard. It was still more makeup than she was used to wearing though. "Nina you should wear makeup more often. You look gorgeous," Mara said kindly. Amber turned her head to see and smiled.

"Now do you believe you look like your mum?" she asked. Nina took another look at herself and nodded. "Oh man, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Nina looked up at the clock and saw that they had fifteen minutes before the dance started. In as rush all four girls slipped into their dresses; being as careful as possible to not ruin their hair, nails or makeup.

Amber tossed a necklace to Nina that she had picked out the day before. It was simple, just a chain with a single diamond on it. She slipped into her shoes and then went to help Amber get into her pink poof of a dress. "Don't forget earrings and a bracelet," Amber reminded as she put her own earrings into her ears. Nina went over to her end table and picked up the jewelry Amber had lent her the other day. Her bag as already packed so Nina stood back and looked at Mara and Patricia.

She hadn't seen their dresses before and Nina thought they were both beautiful. Mara's dress was white with one shoulder. There was an intricate patter made of gold jewels and diamonds like a belt around her thin waist. The same pattern was on the shoulder of the dress. It went to right above her knees, the same length as Nina's. She had on gold heels and golden accessories that she borrowed from Amber. Patricia's dress was deep burgundy. It was a full skirt that went down the floor and had pickups. A thick, black satin bow tied around her waist. Her shoes were black and unlike everyone else she didn't have any jewelry on. "Are we all ready? Let's get going, I'm sure everyone else is downstairs waiting for us," Amber said happily.

"I'm going to kill myself in these shoes I think," Nina said fearfully. Amber laughed and linked Nina's arm in hers.

"You'll be ok; just don't try to walk fast." They all grabbed their bags and walked out the door.

"Say Mara, did that guy in our history class ever ask you?" Patricia asked as they walked down the hall.

"As a matter of fact he did. I'm meeting him at the dance," she replied happily. As they reached the staircase Nina saw Mick, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian all standing there looking rather bored. They must have been ready a long time ago.

"Time to go!" Amber called cheerfully. Nina swallowed and began walking down the stairs. After a week of preparing for the dance, it was finally time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't post this last night. I was super tired and couldn't keeo my eyes open long enough to finish. You know, based on the reviews I've been getting I'm really glad none of you people know where I live or else I'm afraid you might break my door down and force me to update even more than I already do. After this there is only one chapter left. It'll be up either later today or tomorrow, depending on how quickly I work and how distracted I get. Curse you Facebook for being so entertaining! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Cautiously Nina walked down the stairs. She gripped Amber's arm tightly, afraid that she might trip. She was never very good at walking in heels and stairs made wearing them even worse. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Amber let go of Nina's arm and ran straight to Mick. He picked her up and swung her in a half circle. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled.

Nina walked straight over to Fabian and smiled. His eyes were wide, mouth ever so slightly agape. Nina noticed that he hadn't blinked since they appeared at the top of the staircase. Fabian looked like he was about to say something but no words came out. Jerome snuck up behind and smacked him in the back. "You might want to try saying something to her mate," he joked. He then walked away to go talk to Alfie.

Fabian stammered momentarily, words almost coming out. Finally he managed to saw softly, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You look pretty sharp yourself," Nina said. She looked at Fabian who had, along with all the other boys, put on a jet black tux. Nina looked over at the others and giggled softly when she saw Alfie was the only one who wasn't in a tux. Instead he had on a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt, but he made it more unique by wearing a zebra print vest and a bright red tie. On top of his head he had a red fedora. "Where does he get this stuff?" Nina whispered to Fabian.

"I have no idea. I don't think I want to though," he whispered back. The both of them started laughing softly to themselves. The eight teens were about to walk out the door when Trudy came running from down the hall carrying a camera.

"I can't have you all leave without taking some pictures. Come on, everyone together," Trudy began gently pushing everyone into a group. They made two lines, girls in front and guys in back. Nina felt Fabian place his hands ever so lightly on her hips. She blushed slightly and smiled at the camera. Trudy made them take more pictures after that. Nina, Amber, Patricia and Mara all took a picture. And then she took another of Fabian, Mick, Jerome and Alfie. Trudy would have taken more but the battery on her camera died.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and together they walked out the door, waving good-bye to Trudy. Together they set off for the school's gymnasium where the dance was being held. The weather was cool so Nina didn't mind that she didn't have a jacket, as long as it didn't get any colder out.

In the distance blaring music and flashing lights became more obvious. Colored lights blinked on and off with rapid speed. There was a short line at the door and when they got to the front a teacher took their tickets and let them inside. Just past the entrance there was a booth where students could put their personal belongings. Nina, Patricia and Mara all left their shoes and bags there.

Nina then turned to look at decorations of the gym. It had been transformed into the perfect party place. Along the back wall there was a table full of snacks and drinks; across from it was a huge DJ booth. Balloons littered the floor and red streamers hung from the ceiling along with the flashing lights and what looked like a disco ball. In the middle of the dance floor there was a mash pit of people dancing and scattered around the fringes were smaller groups of five or six people. Against the last two walls were lines of chairs where a few remaining students sat.

Mick and Amber soon disappeared into the mass of students and Mara walked over to one of the lines of chairs and started talking to a boy. Nina recognized him; he was from their history class. He must be her date. "Nina?" Fabian yelled over the music. "Do you want to dance?" Nina nodded and they made their way over to the dance floor.

"Hopefully this time we won't be interrupted," Nina yelled referring to Amber and Mick's party at the start of the term. As they danced Nina noticed Patricia standing on t he edge of the dance floor next to Alfie. She beckoned Fabian to follow her and she made her way to Patricia. "Patricia come dance with us," Nina asked. The red haired girl shrugged and Nina took her hand and they made their way back onto the dance floor. Another fast paced song came on and Fabian, Nina and Patricia began dancing. Nina tried carefully to not step on Fabian or Patricia's feet as she danced.

Soon Mara and her date, Andrew, came over and they joined in on their little dancing group. "Mara, do you want some punch?" Andrew asked. Mara nodded and they made their way over to the snack table. Out of the corner of her eye Nina noticed Jerome talking to another girl, it looked like he was asking her to dance but she just shook her head and walked away. Jerome hung his head in defeat and made his way over to the snack table.

"Looks like Jerome struck out again," Fabian observed.

"Looks like Alfie's having some luck though." Nina pointed over to where he was dancing with another girl. Nina had no idea who she was but it looked like they were having a good time. At some point during the song Patricia vanished but Nina thought she saw her talking to a group of girls from their art class.

The song came to an end and the DJ put on a rap song that Nina had never heard before. "You want to go get something to eat?" Nina nodded in excitement. Until now she hadn't realized how hungry she was. She hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. A lot of people had left the dance floor to avoid dancing to the lousy song and the walk to the food table was pretty difficult. Instinctively Nina reached out her hand and grabbed Fabian's. Somehow they managed to push through the crowd and get to the table.

Most of the food there was snack food—chips, pretzels and some candy. There were also large trays of vegetables and also a tray of cookies. At the other end of the table there were different drinks—water, sodas and juices. Nina got a plate and placed some vegetables and chips on it. Then she got a cup of soda and went back to meet Fabian. "Let's go sit down," Fabian suggested. They weaved through the clusters of kids until they got to some chairs to sit down in.

As Nina ate she looked around the dance floor for her friends. She saw Mara and Andrew dancing off to the side of the dance floor. Alfie was still with that girl from before and Mick and Amber were over by the snack table. Nina began looking for Jerome and Patricia when she spotted them at the far end of the dance floor. "Holy cow. Fabian look," Nina said. She pointed to where Patricia and Jerome were.

"Is that Patricia? And Jerome? Dancing together?" Fabian asked in total shock. "And he made fun of us for going together." After they finished eating Nina and Fabian made their way back onto the dance floor. They bumped into Mick and Amber and the four of them broke apart from the main crowd. Amber and Nina started dancing together while Mick and Fabian stood there and watched. Nina was so glad she didn't have her heels on anymore, it made dancing much easier. Though she was still nervous she would step on someone foot.

The song ended and Nina and Amber stopped at tried to catch their breath. The DJ turned on his microphone and said, "We're going to slow things down for a bit." A gentle song then came on and Amber went straight over to Mick. They waved good-bye and went over to where a large group of other students were dancing.

"Do you want to?" Fabian asked, gesturing over to where a lot of other students were dancing. Nina nodded and they made their way over to the large group of other students. For a brief second they stared at each other, almost unsure of what to do. Then Fabian placed his hands on Nina's hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly began to turn in circles, moving in time to the music. From over Fabian's shoulder Nina spotted Amber who was grinning madly at her. Nina stuck her tongue out at her and then looked back at Fabian.

"Fabian, I wanted to thank you," Nina finally said.

"For what?"

"Asking me to the dance." Fabian blushed slightly and grinned at Nina. The song ended but neither of them made ant motion to move from where they were. A fast song then came on and they finally broke apart. Suddenly Mara came running up to Nina and took her by the wrist.

"You, me, bathroom," she ordered. Nina looked back at Fabian who nodded. Nina and Mara ran off towards the bathroom. Mara pushed the door shut and looked at Nina. "You two were totally in a moment back there!" Mara exclaimed.

"You dragged me in here to talk to me about this?" Nina asked bewildered. Mara nodded and Nina shook her head. "I'll tell you about it after the dance. OK?" Mara frowned and nodded slightly. With a shake of her head Nina took Mara's head and they headed back out into the dance. Mara spotted her date and with a wave went over to him. Halfway across the floor Nina felt someone grab her wrist. Half expecting it to be Jerome or Alfie playing a prank Nina turned, about to push them off. Instead Nina found herself looking at someone she didn't know.

The boy was in a black tux, like most of the other guys. His blond hair was slicked back and sharp green eyes stared straight at Nina. "Say, how would you like to dance with me?" the boy asked. Nina was starting to get the feeling that this boy wasn't supposed to be at the dance, she had never seen him before in her life. She defiantly would have remembered someone like him.

"Sorry. I can't. My date is waiting for me," Nina said. She tried to pull free of his grip but he didn't loosen a bit.

"Well I think he can go a few minutes without you," he said. This guy was starting to creep Nina out. She wanted to get away from him. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't pull free from his iron grip.

"Nina," Fabian said coming up beside her. He took one look at Nina's face and he glared at the other boy. He lashed out and grabbed the other boy's wrist tightly. He pulled his hand off of Nina's wrist and Nina pulled her arm back to her side as quickly as she could. Fabian then let go of the other boy and put a protective arm around Nina's waist, pulling her close. "Sorry mate, but my date and I have somewhere to be," Fabian practically hissed. He led Nina back to the other side of the dance floor.

Nina smiled at Fabian and began rubbing her wrist. Whoever that boy was, he had a strong grip. "Thanks," Nina said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Fabian muttered back. Nina looked at him curiously. His face was still set with frustration, jaw locked and eyes glaring, and the hand that wasn't wrapped around Nina's waist was clenched in a tight fist. Carefully Nina reached over at took Fabian's clenched hand it hers. At her touch his grip loosened and he intertwined his fingers in hers. A new song started and Nina tugged on Fabian's arm with her free hand, pulling him out to the dance floor.

As Nina and Fabian began swaying to the music Nina wrapped her arms around Fabian's neck and lay her head down on his shoulder. Neither could stop a blush from growing in their faces but they didn't care. Towards the end of the song Nina lifted her head from Fabian's shoulder. They two looked each other in the eyes, their faces inches apart. "I know I already said this," Fabian whispered into Nina's ear, "but you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Nina smiled, her blush growing even more. They looked at each other again and before either really knew what was really happening, Fabian leaned forward and kissed Nina.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so it's 3:14 right now. I stayed up half the night writing this chapter so that I could get it posted as soon as possible. I'm exhausted and my back is stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. You all have been such great readers and reviewers and fans. For such a small base there is a lot of support. This story wouldn't have been possible without all of you so I want to thank you all! I would do it individually but that takes to much time and I'm really tired. I hope you like the end of the story. Don't forget to leave lots of reviews and keep your eyes peeled for more of my stories. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Fabian and Nina broke apart from their kiss and stared in shock at each other, completely surprised about what had just happened. "II-I," Fabian stammered. His entire face was about as red as a tomato. He was stammering like a fool and Nina giggled softly. He was pretty adorable when he was embarrassed.

Nina sighed and leaned her head again Fabian's shoulder. She felt him tighten his embrace around her and she smiled. "So, should we tell the others? Jerome would have a field day with this," Nina murmured.

"I don't think we need to tell them. Look over there." Nina lifted her head and looked to where Fabian was pointing. A little ways away from them stood Mick and Amber. Mick was standing there with his mouth hanging open wide and Amber was bouncing up and down like a five year old child. She gave Nina a big thumbs-up then took Mick by the hand and walked away. "Everyone in the house will know by the end of the dance," Fabian muttered. He shook his head slightly, thinking about how quickly Amber would tell everyone what she just saw. He didn't really care though, not anymore. The song came to an end and the DJ announced that he would play one more song. In almost perfect union the students sighed but began dancing as soon as the song started playing.

Fabian and Nina weren't interested in the playing song. The two of them were still caught in each other's gaze. Fabian bent his head down and kissed Nina on her forehead gently. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that?" he finally whispered to her.

"For how long?"

"Since the night Victor almost caught us in the attic." Nina grinned as she remembered that night. It was the same night Amber first suspected that she and Fabian liked each other. "Come on, let's get ready to go." With their hands intertwined Nina and Fabian made their way off the dance floor and headed back to the personal belongings booth. Out of the corner of her eye Nina saw the boy that had hit on her. He was being escorted out of the dance by a teacher. Nina felt a small smirk upon her face. It served him right to be kicked out.

The song ended just as Nina slipped her heels on her feet. A wave of students headed towards the door and Fabian and Nina slipped out just in time. The temperature had dropped quite a bit since they had arrived at the dance and Nina shivered as the cold air nipped at her bare arms. Fabian shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over Nina's shoulders. She felt instantly warmer as soon as she felt the fabric touch her skin. Taking a breath Nina noticed that his jacket smelled faintly of his cologne.

As they stood by the door to the gym waiting for the others to come out a sharp gust of wind blew. It sent a flurry of shivers down Nina's spine that not even Fabian's jacket could stop. Fabian noticed how cold Nina was and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. They watched as students filed out of the gymnasium and dispersed throughout the grounds. Eventually Amber, Mara, Mick and Andrew emerged from the crowd. Andrew waved good-bye to Mara and walked away, vanishing into the night. "Looks like you two had fun," Amber teased. She grinned at Nina then snuggled closer to Mick for warmth. Mick placed his jacket over Amber gently. The five of them stood waiting for Patricia, Jerome and Alfie for a short while. They were the last three to come out of the building.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Jerome asked Nina and Fabian when he saw how Fabian was holding Nina. He smirked and waited for a response.

"Not really. Is there something you want to tell us Jerome?" Fabian asked back. He looked between the tall boy and Patricia, a small smirk growing on his face. Jerome stammered for a moment, unsure of what to say. It was the first time it had ever happened. Amber, Nina and Mara all gave Patricia a 'spill the details later' look.

The group started walking back towards Anubis House. Mara and Amber chatted about Mara's date. Patricia listened to their conversation intently. Jerome and Alfie were having a heated discussion about the music that was played at the dance. Nina and Fabian didn't say anything. Not out loud at least. Their fingers were still laced together, they hadn't let go of each other's hand since the dance ended.

Only a few of the lights were on when they reached the house. Trudy was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of tea as they walked in. "So how was it?" she asked as soon as the door was shut. A chorus of 'great', 'amazing' and 'really fun' rang through the entry way. "I'm glad you kids all had fun. By the way, I spoke to Victor and he said that as long as you're quiet and stay inside the house, curfew tonight has been lifted." Everyone cheered softly and Alfie and Jerome quickly made their way to their room. Amber kissed Mick on the cheek quickly and together with Patricia and Mara ran up the stairs as he walked down to his room. Reluctantly, Nina let go of Fabian's hand, slipped off her shoes and ran up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room and was practically ambushed by Amber, Patricia and Mara. "You have five seconds to start talking," Amber demanded. Nina sighed loudly; this wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to change, go back downstairs and talk to Fabian. But she knew that the others wouldn't let her leave until she told them every last detail.

As the girls changed out of their dresses and put on pajamas, Nina told them about what had happened between her and Fabian. She told them about the creepy guy hitting on her, how protective Fabian had been and of course how the kiss happened. Amber squealed so high Nina thought that window glass would shatter. "OK I told you everything that happened. Can I go now?" Nina begged. With a sigh Amber gestured towards the door and Nina sprinted out of the room.

Fabian was sitting on the couch in the living room. No one else was around and Nina figured Alfie and Jerome were in their room talking of ways they could tease her and Fabian. Nina sat down next to Fabian and leaned back against him. "Sorry it took so long, I was being interrogated," Nina said apologetically.

"It's all right. I expected it to happen," he replied. The two of them sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the silence and the other's company. "You know," Fabian said after a while. "I really should do this properly." Nina sat up and looked at Fabian. He took her hand in his and said, "Nina, I care about you more than anyone else. I love how smart, kind and loving you are. When you're around I feel happier than I ever thought possible. Please say you'll go out with me."

"After that speech how could I say no?" Nina said gently. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. She then wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. "I can't believe we have to wait until the new term starts though," Nina said sadly. Fabian nodded slowly. He wrapped his arms around Nina's waist and pulled her into his chest. The two of them shut their eyes and focused on the other's breathing. Soon they found themselves drifting into asleep.

About an hour later Nina began to wake up. Slightly disoriented she looked around the living room, trying to remember how she fell asleep there. Then, remembering what happened at the dance Nina turned her head and looked down at Fabian. He was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, his mouth making a gentle smile. Glancing at the clock on the mantle Nina saw that it was going on two thirty in the morning. "Fabian, Fabian wake up," Nina whispered. She gently shook his shoulder and his eyes began to blink open.

"Wha? Nina? What time is it?" Fabian asked.

"Almost two thirty. We fell asleep. We better get back to our rooms. I have to get up at six so I can leave for the airport in time so I need to go get some more sleep. Come on." Nina stood up and tugged on Fabian's hand until he stood up. The couple tip-toed out of the living room and just before Nina began climbing the staircase Fabian spun her around and gave her one final goodnight kiss. "Goodnight," Nina whispered as she pulled away from Fabian and headed up the stairs. She reached her room and snuggled into her bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Nina was pulled out of her dreams by the beeping of her alarm clock. Wearily she sat up and stretched. Today was the day she was going home to America. As sad as she was to leaved Fabian for the next three weeks, a part of her was happy to go home and seen her Gran.

Silently Nina slipped out of her room and made her way down to the bathroom. She quickly got ready and right before she left; she double checked the whole bathroom to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She went back into her room and began filing around the room as softly as possible. She managed to get all of her things packed when she heard a soft yawn from behind her. Amber sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "What's goin' on?" she mumbled.

"I'm getting ready to go. My cab will be here in a few minutes," Nina whispered back. With another yawn Amber climbed out of bed and made her way over to Nina.

She wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her a tight hug. "Have fun in America. I'll see you after the holiday." Nina returned the hug and as Amber climbed back into bed Nina picked up her suitcase and silently made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Trudy was downstairs waiting for her, a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Good morning Sweetie," Trudy greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Really well." Nina set her suitcase on the ground and began staring out the window for her cab to show up. Trudy snapped her fingers and scurried into the kitchen. When she came back she had a muffin in her hand.

"For the road," she explained as she handed it to Nina. The two stood in silence, waiting for the cab. Then from behind them came the sound of footsteps. Nina turned to see Fabian making his way down the hall towards her. She met him halfway down the hall and threw her arms around him.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to get the chance to say goodbye to you," Nina whispered. Fabian returned the hug, holding her tightly. "I'll miss you so much. But have a great Christmas all right? Then when the term starts we can go on that date."

Fabian didn't say anything. Instead he gripped her tighter, as if trying to keep her from leaving. "Sweetie, your cab just pulled up," Trudy called. Nina turned her head towards the door for a brief second before snapping right back around to give Fabian a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," Fabian murmured into her hair. "And have a happy Christmas. All right?"

"I will. Tell the others I said bye. I have to go now," Nina said sadly. Fabian gave her one last peck on her forehead before letting go of her. Giving a quick hug to Trudy Nina picked up her suitcase and headed out the door. The driver placed it in the trunk and Nina climbed into the backseat. As the cab pulled away from the house Nina looked back at it, watching it fade away into the early morning light. Once it was out of sight Nina turned back around and smiled. She would miss Anubis House and everyone in it while she was away. But it was all right because she wouldn't be gone for long.

* * *

**So what do you all think? My brain is fried to a crisp so this was the best ending I could come up with. Usually I like to tie in the last line to the first line or to the title of the story but I just couldn't do it-my brain is totally numb right now. I think I'm just going to go to bed now and sleep until Easter. Before I forget I promiced you all I would tell you a bit about my next story. I only have the most basic idea out so there isn't much to give away right now. I'm still working on research so it'll be a while before this appears. In the meantime I might do a songfic though...ok here's the stroy idea.**

**~.~. During the summer holiday Amber invites the Anubis House students to her family's vacation home. While there some 'interesting' things begin to happen and the Sibuna members are faced with another ancient riddle to solve, and this time if they don't solve it in time it could be the end of life as they know it. Mystery, action, humor and of course lots of Fabina goodness awaits!~.~. **

**OK that's about all I have to say for now. Let me know what you think of my story idea. Actually the last thing I have to say is...SIBUNA!**


	8. Epilogue

**OK yeah I know I posted this story as being over but several people asked me if I would be continuing this so I came up with an epilogue. There is absolutly no plot to this, just the characters talking adn such now that they're back from the Christmas break. If you were content with how the story ended before you don't have to read this. I just wrote it to make those who wanted a little more happy. Don't have too high of expectations for this, it's not my best work. Oh and also I won't be starting my new story for a while. I have a lotof stuff coming up in the next few weeks-some church stuff and also I'm starting a project for my school's honors program so my time is little to none. If I come out with anything, it'll be a short oneshot or something little, just so you all know I'm still alive. Sorry guys and I promise I'll start my new story as soon as I can. Peace out!**

**~Water Wolf**

* * *

The Epilogue

The small black cab had barely stopped when Nina threw the door open and jumped out of the car. "Careful there lass. Don't want you to get hurt," the cab driver said with a small chuckle. The entire ride from the airport Nina had been practically shaking with excitement. "I've got your trunk." Nina nodded and began jogging towards the Anubis house.

Along her way she noticed all the other students that were returning to school after the three week holiday. The closer she got to Anubis House, the more excited she was. Soon the familiar house came into view and Nina began to run faster. Taking the steps two at a time Nina stopped for a brief second to catch her breath before reaching to opening the door.

Just as her hand touched the doorknob the large wooden door was thrown open and Nina was tackled to the ground in a hug. "Nina I've missed you so much!" Nina opened her eyes to see Amber sitting on top of her, smiling widely.

"Amber, don't break her before she even gets through the door," a second voice said with a small laugh.

"Mara!" Nina cried happily. Amber scrambled to her feet and extended a hand to Nina. "It's great to see both of you," Nina said happily. She re-climbed the stairs and gave Mara a big hug.

As the hugged Nina's cab driver came up with her suitcase. Quickly Nina pulled out the fare and handed it to the man. "Thanks," Nina called cheerfully as the driver walked away. Nina lifted her suitcase back up to the top of the steps and followed Amber and Mara inside.

Anubis house was exactly the same as when Nina had left. The red and black checkered floor was as spotless as ever, the antique furniture still looked as good as the day it was made, and the walls were still covered with dated wallpaper. "Hey look who decided to finally show up. We thought you were going to skip out on us or something," Mick said as he came into the foyer. He took a bit of the power bar he was eating and wrapped his arm around Nina in an awkward half-hug.

"My flight was delayed. I had to spend nine hours in the airport terminal back in New York. Not the best way to start a new term," Nina said with a shrug. Mick nodded and then walked away from the group of girls. "Hey let me put my suitcase upstairs, and then I want to hear about what you all did over the holiday." Nina took her suitcase and ran up the creaky wooden stars. She plopped her bag on her bed and ran back downstairs.

Amber took her by the hand and led her into the living room. Trudy was in the kitchen and when she saw Nina she stopped what she was doing and ran over to her. "Welcome back Sweetie! I've missed you. Did you have a good holiday?" Trudy asked kindly. She gave Nina a large hug and gently stroked her hair in a motherly way.

"It was great Trudy. But I have to admit, it feels good to be back here." Trudy smiled warmly and went back into the kitchen to continue cooking. Amber and Mara pulled Nina over the couch and the three began talking about their time at home.

As Nina was finishing telling about how her Gran's dog got into the Christmas turkey someone opened the door and walked into the house. All three girls craned their necks to see who had come back next. With a gasp Nina jumped up and ran into the foyer. "Fabian!" she called. The dark haired boy turned just in time to catch Nina in an embrace as she threw her arms around him. He picked her up off the ground and swung her in a circle.

Fabian gently set her down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Nina Martin you are not allowed to go back to America for that long ever again. I missed you way too much," Fabian said. Nina rolled her eyes and hugged him again.

"Mara, rate on a scale of one to ten how happy you think those two are to see each other," Amber said with a giggle from the doorway to the living room.

"I'm going to go with an eleven I think," Mara replied. Nina and Fabian looked at the two girls and laughed. Mara tugged on Amber's wrist and the two of them sneaked around Nina and Fabian and climbed the stairs.

Once they were out of sight Nina and Fabian turned back to each other. "I want to hear all about your holiday," Fabian said. "Come on. Let me put my case away and we can go for a walk." Fabian took Nina's hand in his and picked up his suitcase in the other. The two walked briskly down the hallway and Fabian pushed his bedroom door open. Swiftly he threw his bag on his bed and backed out of the room.

The couple walked back down the hallway, waved to Trudy and stepped outside the house into the crisp afternoon air. Walking slowly around the perimeter of the campus Nina and Fabian told each other about what they did over Christmas. After a while they both ran out of stories to tell and simply began talking about anything that popped into their heads.

Nina then glanced up at the sky and frowned. "It's getting late, we better head back," she said sadly. Fabian nodded and the two began to walk across the campus again. They had walked all the way across the school to the football fields, which were quite a ways from Anubis house. With every step Nina felt like her feet were getting heavier and heavier. She was tired and jet lagged and just wanted to get back to Anubis House.

Fabian noticed her sluggishness and gave her a concerned frown. "Are you OK?" he asked. Nina slowly nodded and tried to put an energetic smile on her face. But naturally, Fabian saw right through it. He stood in front of Nina, with his back to her, and crouched slightly. Nina understood what he was trying to do and wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing his hands right under her knees Fabian stood back up and began to carry Nina piggy-back across the campus.

"Hey there you two lovebirds! Where have you been all afternoon?" Nina and Fabian turned their heads to see Alfie and Jerome running up towards them. "Been off on some romantic date together?" Jerome asked with a big smirk on his face. Alfie began laughing next to him and made a kissy face at Nina and Fabian.

"It's good to see you guys too," Nina said with a small laugh. "Did you just get here?"

"Nope. We got here an hour ago, we've just been going around making sure the younger years remember that we're the top dogs at this school," Alfie said proudly. Fabian rolled his eyes and began walking again. Jerome and Alfie's laughter could be heard from quite a distance.

Fabian stopped in front of the front door and Nina jumped down from his back. He reached forward to push the door open but Nina grabbed his hand just before he could. "Hey I need to thank you for carrying me across the school," she said with a grin. She leaned forward and gave Fabian a gentle kiss. He grinned and returned the kiss with one of his own.

"Hey! You two! Get a room!" Jerome called from the bottom of the stairs. Nina and Fabian jumped apart, both blushing madly. Chuckling Jerome and Alfie pushed passed the embarrassed teens and walked inside the house.

"Well that was awkward," Nina said. Fabian nodded, his entire face bright red. Nina laughed and took Fabian's hand. They opened the door to the house and went into the living room. While they were out Patricia had arrived and she was sitting on the couch with Amber and Mara.

Nina smiled and waved to her former roommate as she and Fabian walked across the living room and sat down on the loveseat. "There you two are. We were wondering where you had disappeared to," Patricia said. She gave a mild smirk and Nina shrugged her shoulders.

With everyone back at Anubis House things began to feel like no one had ever left. Jerome and Alfie began teasing Amber about something she said to Mara, Mick sat at the dining room table eating, and Patricia skimmed through a magazine. Nina stretched and leaned back against Fabian. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to play with her hair.

As Nina watched the insanity around her she realized how much she had missed England. Even though she would always love going back to America to see her Gran, England was her home now. She had the most amazing friends she could ever ask for, and the most perfect guy who she cared about more than anything. Yeah, things were good here. Nina sighed contently and shut her eyes. She was finally back home.

"Hey Nina," Amber called. Nina moaned softly to let Amber know she was listening. "You'll never guess what I got for our room!" Amber paused a moment then shouted, "I got pink curtains!"

Nina's eyes snapped open and she shot up, staring at Amber with shock. "You've got to me kidding me!"


End file.
